


【仙流】把狐狸吃干抹净总共分几步（上）

by KaedeIS0



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeIS0/pseuds/KaedeIS0
Summary: -原著向，普通人仙道x狐妖流川-r18、轻微强制、捆绑、道具、dirty talk-下篇尺度较大，不能接受请立刻退出-就是篇没什么营养没什么逻辑还ooc的肉，我写即我爽，不爽不要看
Relationships: 仙道彰/流川枫
Kudos: 1





	【仙流】把狐狸吃干抹净总共分几步（上）

（上）

流川枫就是只该死的臭狐狸！——樱木花道如是说到。  
流川枫就是只可可爱爱还很香的小狐狸！——仙道彰如是说到。  
以上两句不同的评价取决于双方的身份有着本质的差别，一个是死对头，另一个则是名正言顺的男朋友。  
当然，名正不正言顺不顺也不是别人说了算的。陵南队长兼王牌自从在某个夜晚在自己的小出租屋里向湘北王牌告白成功后就恨不得把【流川枫正牌男友】几个大字印在自己脑门上做个x式半永久，并有计划有预谋的把半永久变成永久，老谋深算的让田冈不禁直呼内行。  
成为了名正言顺的男友的仙道彰名正言顺地知道了流川枫的秘密，所以当流川枫拖着条长长的尾巴顶着双狐狸耳朵从自家浴室走出来时仙道彰那引以为傲的小脑瓜还是成功当机了。  
他觉得自己在做梦，梦里有只火红色的小狐狸先是围着自己转圈然后龇着小尖牙开始挑衅，炸着浑身的毛就等自己走过去然后嗷呜一口扑上来啃掉自己一块肉。  
现实中的小狐狸当然不会这么凶残，他只会抱着颗篮球来校门口‘围追堵截’让自己避都避不开，再用‘下三滥’的手段逼自己就范——比如此时此刻脱的一丝不挂还刻意露出尾巴耳朵勾引自己！  
真是太过分了！这还有没有人管了！仙道彰心中愤慨不已。

“你不知道吗？”  
“你什么时候跟我说过？”  
“白痴猴子天天这么叫。”  
“......”  
什么人会把外号当真啊流川枫同学！  
努力把自己的理智从天边拽回来塞进大脑，看着盘腿坐在自己床上全身只围了条浴巾的小朋友，仙道彰非常没出息的感觉胯下一紧鼻子一热。  
这真不能怪他，这个年纪的男孩子有点青春期的性冲动再正常不过了，天才如他虽然被所有人看作是风轻云淡将所有事都掌握在手的模样，但说白了也不过是个十几岁的少年，跟着朋友躲在卧室里看些爱情动作片这种事他也没少干，更何况现在坐在他床上的是他唯一心动的对象。  
流川枫毫无遮掩大大咧咧地将湿漉漉的尾巴放在床上，毛茸茸的大尾巴沾了水看起来分量不轻，被他用擦过头发的毛巾一点点揉搓着吸走水分，黑亮的发丝不时还是会有水珠滴下，小狐狸会像抖动自己的皮毛一样甩甩头，成功地把水珠甩到自家还没洗澡的男朋友身上。  
男朋友显然还处在天人交战的状态里，像是机器人一样单腿跪坐在床上，伸手摸了摸那条又长又大的赤色尾巴。  
“喂，”，流川皱皱眉将尾巴从仙道手里甩开绕着身体盘在自己腰上，“别乱摸。”  
“这怎么能是乱摸呢？”，终于可以发出声音的仙道动了喉结，“我摸我男朋友的尾巴怎么了？”  
流川长在头顶的狐耳动了动，转过头不理他专心致志地擦自己的尾巴，星目在刘海下顽劣地转了转，松开尾巴伸到对方面前：“摸。”  
送上门的大尾巴哪有不摸的道理，心里开了花的仙道哪会想那么多，凑上前刚准备上手，就被迎面甩来的水珠浇了个满脸满身，甩完尾巴的流川枫心情舒畅，黑曜石般的眼眸揶揄地看着成了落汤刺猬的男朋友别提多开心，刚准备跳下床去取吹风机，不料身边的人一个发力就将他扑在了床上。  
后脑勺撞在床垫上的滋味着实没那么舒服，还没等流川反应过劲儿，仙道一双手就扯下了他身上唯一一条浴巾。  
所以说做人不能太嚣张，幸灾乐祸在任何时候都是不好的行为。  
做狐狸也是。

那天的流川枫终于体会到了什么叫乐极生悲，仙道有力的身体压的他动弹不得，挣扎间还被发现了软肋，比自己大一岁的人扯住自己的尾巴不停的按压根部那处的软骨，像是触电般的快感袭满全身，没几下就被弄软了身子，对方手法娴熟的让流川觉得自己就像被按在砧板上的肉，从未经历过性事的少年被翻过身接吻，一双滚烫的手摸上早就硬挺的阴茎时流川一双狐耳难耐的耸拉下来贴在发顶，尾巴也不受控制的卷成一团。  
大狐狸全身发抖的样子成功取悦到了仙道，对于自己的无师自通仙道表示聪明的智商又占领高地了。冲进穴内时对方体内的紧致让初尝情事的少年差点忍不住直接交代在里面，狠狠咬了咬后槽牙，仙道撑起身将一双修长白皙的腿扛在肩上，坚硬的阴茎直直捣向最敏感的凸起，床上不肯吭声的流川终于泻出了不受控制的呻吟，一双眼睛泛着水光，眼尾泛着一抹潮红，被吻肿的双唇微启喘着气，可怜的让人心软，色情的让人兴奋。  
压在自己身上的人睁着双墨蓝色大海般的瞳孔，恍惚间流川看见了那双眼睛里映出了自己的影子，仙道俊美从容的面庞上涌现着他从未见过的热忱和汹涌情欲，他被仙道拉进大海深处，窒息般的快感让他头脑发懵，尾巴无意识的缠上对方的胳膊将人拉下来唇齿相依，身下被凶狠的捣弄，身上的敏感点也被把玩，破了功的大狐狸呻吟一声高过一声，尾音宛转出不易察觉的啜泣，激起仙道更加猛烈的操弄。  
折腾到半夜，大狐狸被自家男朋友抱进浴室清洗，一个大男人一只大狐狸同时泡在窄小的浴缸里挤的要命，流川的长腿同仙道的像人鱼交尾一样交缠在一起，身后是对方有力的心跳，赤色的尾巴懒洋洋地搭在一边，流川已经连尾巴尖儿都懒得动一下了，只能由着对方揉来揉去从尾巴根撸到了顶端的白毛心安理得的享受了把拥有了【铲屎官】的快乐。  
舒服是舒服，累也是真的累，睡到第二天中午12点的流川枫也成功失去了清晨把仙道拖出去一对一的机会。  
从此以后，仙道彰再也没见过流川那条毛茸茸的大尾巴和软软的狐狸耳朵。  
造孽啊。仙道彰想着，有狐狸不能撸这还是人过的日子吗？  
一厢情愿的地将仙道彰兽性大发的原因归结在尾巴和耳朵身上，流川枫没有丝毫的愧疚，男人嘛，有点特殊性幻想他不是不能理解，但以身侍狼就算了，他流川枫心还没那么大。  
这边死也不打算把尾巴耳朵露出来，那边却已经因为没有大狐狸吸开始撒泼打滚了。

每天定时定点来湘北打卡的仙道彰彻底无视了田冈教练的咆哮，勤快的让湘北球队一众人员恨不得给他颁个「二十四孝好男友」的锦旗，一旁的宫城和樱木表示学到了，纷纷开始效仿开始准时在教室门口等着自己心爱的女孩子下课，结果分别收获了彩子的纸扇和大猩猩的铁拳。  
所以说这个方法并不是人人适用。  
我家流川脾气还是很好的。仙道彰笑眯眯边走边说，身边的越野一副看弱智的眼神看着他。  
人谈了恋爱就会变傻，这句话在天才身上也适用。  
我们陵南真的要完蛋了。越野心如止水面如死灰。

两个人和一众热恋期的情侣一样恨不得一天二十四小时都粘在一起，仙道原本以为流川会是个非常冷感的人，哪怕是谈恋爱。可事实恰好相反，陷入爱河的大狐狸也有别人意想不到的一面，粘起人来有时令仙道受宠若惊，做饭时时不时从背后偷抱住自己已是家常便饭，沐浴后两人互相吹头发也成了定番，睡觉时非要把一条腿压在自己身上仙道也已经习惯，可一旦让他放出耳朵和尾巴这人立刻就恢复了狐狸狡猾的本色，溜的比谁都快。  
“怎么感觉和你谈了恋爱后流川的单细胞更严重了？”，彩子小姐站在身边评价。  
他哪里单细胞了？做着准备运动的仙道有苦难言，毕竟养了只真狐狸这件事还是烂在自己肚子里比较好，要是哪天大狐狸被抓去做什么生物研究哭的可就是自己了。  
练习赛如火如荼的进行着，双方依旧和从前一样持续着胶着战，从陵南七号变成四号的仙道彰不仅要作为得分利器还要把控着全队的节奏，比从前累了不是一点半点，偏偏他那身在湘北的男朋友也不是个省油的灯，流川那一到赛场上就一定要分出个高低不服输的性格着实让仙道爱到骨子里，当初如果不是那双过于执着的眼睛他也不会这么心甘情愿的把心都交代出去。  
当仙道用诱导的手段迫使樱木技术犯规从而拿到罚球将比分追平时流川才又一次意识到对方的运筹帷幄，他在仙道的眼中看到了平静水面下燃烧的火焰，那眼神勾起了他浑身的战栗，也激起了身体本能的欲望。  
大狐狸舔了舔尖利的犬齿，发誓早晚有一天要把人啃得骨头都不剩。  
但当两人回到家中自己被人按在门板上又亲又咬时就是另一码事儿了。

仙道彰没有一天不想念自家恋人毛茸茸的大尾巴，他甚至梦到过流川穿着湘北的球衣、抱着篮球、拖着尾巴顶着狐狸耳朵在他们常常一对一的小球场等着自己——男孩子的性幻想就是这么简单，没有哪个男人看到心上人的兽耳play后还能无动于衷，更何况他这是真的。  
可惜的是引诱计划还没开始就被当事人扼杀在了摇篮里，趴在沙发上看球赛录像的大狐狸对把手放在自己尾椎处的人不冷不热来了一句：“我劝你死了这条心。”  
仙道的手一僵，笑容也顿时落寞了许多：“......你真不打算让我撸尾巴？”  
“想撸尾巴去养狗。”  
“可我只想养你。”  
“......我头发挺多的，”流川枫转头说到，“要不你摸摸？”  
面对流川真诚的眼神仙道怎么也说不出一个「不」字。

所谓借酒消愁，但还没有真正成年的仙道彰同学也只能借可乐消愁，不幸被仙道从家里揪出来的越野宏明苦不堪言，他当然不知道仙道这又是唱的哪一出，他们陵南的校草现在队长当着、对象处着、可乐喝着、小风吹着别提多舒适，怎么就非得来祸祸他这么个单身狗？  
“越野啊，你明白那种这个东西明明是你的，但你却怎么也摸不到好像对方从来不属于你的落败感吗？”  
“说人话。”  
“家庭矛盾日益激化，我家宠物不让我撸。”  
可怜的越野已经练就了不管他仙道彰如何巧舌如簧也不会被他的花言巧语所迷惑的技能，他将喝空的可乐瓶‘咣’的一声放在案板上：“走了！”  
自诩是个善良人的越野宏明虽然不知道仙道何时何地何种原因养了只宠物，但他还是用他那看似坚强实则脆弱的脑袋瓜给仙道出了个看起来比较馊但也的确比较馊的主意：“猫猫狗狗嘛，它不配合你就强撸，等它们习惯就好了，我家狗就是这样的。”  
别的事上不见得这么听话的仙道在这件事上异常赞同对方的看法，一个大胆的想法从脑海中浮出水面，此时还在学校被迫接受球队集体补习的流川枫还尚未来得及感叹狐生艰难。

tbc


End file.
